


Incorrect Magic

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Asgardian One Shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes





	

"Mamma?" a small voice called from the top of the stairs.

"Yes Astrid?"  Y/N  answered, wiping her hands on the towel hanging from the oven door's handle. She walked to the stairs and looked up to see the little raven-haired girl standing at the top, her green eyes wide and a frown on her face.

"When is Papà coming home?" the girl asked, her hands playing with the hem of her shirt.

 Y/N  smiled slightly. "Soon," she replied, "he's visiting Asgard for a while, you know that."

The little girl bounded down the stairs and hugged  Y/N  around the waist, but pulled away quickly. "Momma, the baby kicked me," she pouted, rubbing her cheek.

 Y/N  held back a laugh as she rubbed her daughter's cheek.  "You know that he can't control it," she reasoned, kissing Astrid's forehead.

"I know," the 5-year-old said, then getting close to  Y/N 's stomach. "You know, brother, I have papà's magic."

"Astrid, don't threaten your brother,"  Y/N  warned as she kept her smile at bay. Astrid huffed a soft 'fine' and stomped upstairs.

"Why was my principessa upset?" a light voice asked behind  Y/N . She spun around quickly to just to bump into the person's chest. "Easy," he said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Loki," she breathed, wrapping her arms around him, her eyes looking up at him. "It's been too long."

"I know tesora," he replied as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "So why is Astrid stomping up the stairs?"

"Oh,"  Y/N  started, "I told her she couldn't threaten her brother." She bit her lip. Loki's been gone a long time that he didn't know she was pregnant, and she didn't look it.

"But she doesn't have a brother," Loki said, his brows furrowed and he frowned.

"Well, not yet,"  Y/N  continued, the corners of her mouth twitched. "Not for another six months."

Loki pulled away from his wife and looked her over. His eyes widen as she put his hand on her stomach and he felt a slight movement.  "Sei serio, tesora?" he whispered with amazement.

 Y/N  smiled brightly and nodded. She let out a squeal when he picked her up, hugged her tightly as he spun her around.

"And it's a boy?" he asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes, due in September," she confirmed. Loki gave her kiss, which she returned fervidly, her hands pulling him close.

"Is that Papà?" Astrid's excited voice asked, causing Loki to end the kiss and pull away far too soon for  Y/N .

"Is that my principessa?" Loki beamed as he saw the little girl run down the stairs, straight into his waiting arms.

"I missed you!" she mumbled into his chest as he gave her a quick kiss to the top of her head.

"And I missed you," he whispered back. He stood up, carrying his daughter with him. "What's this I hear you're threatening your baby brother?"

"But Papà," she pouted, "he keeps kicking me when I hug Mamma."

Loki laughed. "Your mother doesn't like it when magic is used--" he paused, looking at  Y/N . "Incorrectly."

Astrid huffed, crossing her arms. "But he's asking for it!"

 Y/N  rolled her eyes and laughed. "She is you, you know."


End file.
